criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
List of running gags
A Running Gag, or Gag Reel, are jokes and/or cliches that run throughout Criminal Case and happen frequently. The purpose of this is to make the players of the game to have a laugh or have a "déjà vu" feeling. We are working very hard to bring in as many gags as we can. If you think a gag is praiseworthy, then either comment or edit. Our staff will see if the gag is praiseworthy and if it is, it will be kept and maintained. Better to Not Love Again twirling her hair affectionately after meeting Zack for the first time.]] Sometimes, the player's respective partners—David Jones and Amy Young to be specific—will fall in love or have a deep liking with a suspect during some point of the game. But, the person whom they fell in love with would either have something wrong with them or end up in a tragedy as described herein: *Jones fell in love with Alice August, who was ultimately found guilty of Trixie's death. *Jones had a strong liking of Rachel Priest and cared for her as a friend, but her attempt to expose a criminal endeavor costed Rachel her life. *Jones somewhat had a liking of Madison Springer but she was killed upon being crowned queen of the Prom Ball. *Jones fell in love with Isabella Fairchild, who eventually admitted her wrongdoings at the climax of an investigation. *Amy fell in love with Zack Taylor until she found out that Zack was gay. Caught Drinking is stunned after being caught drinking by Chief Marquez.]] While Chief Marquez is not watching, Frank Knight will try to drink while on duty albeit Chief Marquez is smart enough to catch Frank red-handed. The following items are Frank's drinking gag reels as herein: *Frank attempts to drink out of his flask and offers the player a drink of his favorite whiskey before they have to go back to the scene of the murder during Carlos's murder in which Chief Marquez suddenly gets mad at Frank for drinking in the job and tells the team to backtrack before City Maintenance removes the murder weapon from the scene. Breaking the Fourth Wall Sometimes, your partner will say something that they know they are fictional as displayed herein: *When the broken webcam is found in the Grimsborough University Library in At the End of the Rope, Jones will show distraught and say how everything can break easily in Grimsborough. You've Just Got Served! Sometimes, your partner (Jones in Grimsborough or Amy and Frank in Pacific Bay) are victim of jokes (sometimes dangerous) by different suspects. Here are some instances: * Jones being subject to several jokes after he mistook costumes when assisting to Grimsborough Sci-Fi Festival, dressing himself as Wonder Woman. * Taylor Kirby throws blue paint from a bucket on Jones' head while he and the player were summarizing details about Aaliyah Banks' death. * Jones is hit in the head by a brick thrown by Opera Phantom whilst standing in the Opera in Snakes on the Stage. * Shawna Knox makes fun of Frank's Hawaiian shirt in Bayou Blood after he questions her tobacco chewing habits. * Shelly Dulard deliberately throws rotten fish at Amy when she stands near the steamboat in Easy Prey. Internet Memes and Other Symbols 's meme of Eva.]] Throughout the game, players have encountered many references to Internet memes. Some of the instances are the following: *Grumpy Cat has been spotted twice in the game, one time in a crime scene of All the King's Horses and the second time in a crime scene of Easy Prey. *A poster of Uncle Sam can be seen in a crime scene of All the King's Horses. *Becky Walden's "trollface meme" picture of Eva Sanchez, in an intention to troll her by posting the picture on her Friendnet profile. 's symbol spotted once again in the game, this time in the "Military Bootcamp" crime scene.]]In various crime scenes, players can witness the preeminent and most widely recognized symbol of a real-life secret society known as the Illuminati. For instance: *You can encounter the symbol at the middle-right area of the "Workshop Window" crime scene of The Ghost of Grimsborough. *You can spot the same symbol in the "Showcase" crime scene of The Poisoned Truth and the "Military Bootcamp" crime scene of The Root of All Evil. Grimsborough References " banner.]]There have been quite a few references to the characters from Grimsborough in Pacific Bay—Inspector Jones, Chief King, and Judge Hall to be specific. *If you look closely, in Shark Attack!'s crime scene "Ice Cream Kiosk" you can spot "Jones" written on the star embedded in the sidewalk, which is clearly a reference to Jones. *There are two easter eggs in The Ice Queen's crime scenes featuring Grimsborough Police Force members. In the "Beach" crime scene, we can find a seaplane with a "We miss you Jones" banner, and in the "Gift Shop" crime scene we can find a US Postal Stamp with Samuel King's face. *Judge Hall is mentioned during Ray Westman's trial in The Root of All Evil, by the Honorable Dante, suggesting that he could impress her with that murder in the Annual Judge Convention. Other Game References Throughout the game, players may find references to popular games in either the scenes or during the cutscenes. Here are some examples: *There are references to two other Pretty Simple's games—''Magical Ride'' and My Shops—in the "Square's Entrance" and "Square Steps" crime scenes of The Kiss of Death. *In the "Festival Main Hall" crime scene of The Reaper and the Geek, there is a head that resembles a Creeper from Minecraft. *After analyzing "Vito's Phone" in Killing Time, Hannah Choi mentions that Vito was addicted to "a game with all the sweets", which is an obvious reference to Candy Crush Saga. Media References Throughout the game, players can find various references to famous media titles. Here are some instances: *In the opening cut-scene of The Wollcrafts' Creature, there is a reference to Charlie Bit My Finger, the 2007 Internet viral video famous for formerly being the most viewed YouTube video of all time. *In the "Festival Main Hall" crime scene of The Reaper and the Geek, there is a poster in the background which says "The God of the Rings", which is an obvious parody of the popular book/film series The Lord of the Rings. **Also in the aforementioned crime scene, there's a blue police box that resembles the TARDIS, which is the time-travelling space ship used in the British Sci-Fi television programme Doctor Who. *In the "Students' Desks" crime scene of Spring Break Massacre, the "Mysterious Man" on the projector screen strongly resembles Heisenberg from the American crime drama television series Breaking Bad. Plus, the subtitles on the projector screen, "Robbing a train", may be a reference to "Dead Freight", the fifth episode of the fifth season of Breaking Bad. *The "Mining Shaft" crime scene of There Will Be Blood is full of references to the Indiana Jones movie series. *In the "Deep Coral" crime scene of What Dies Beneath, you can spot a clownfish and a blue fish; which are references to Martin and Dory from Finding Nemo. *There are several cases whose titles are references to popular songs and/or movies. For example, Ashes to Ashes is a reference to David Bowie's famous song "Ashes to Ashes". "Pretty" Interesting References The game features several references to Pretty Simple, the developers of Criminal Case. Here are a few examples: *In the "Festival Main Hall" crime scene of The Reaper and the Geek, there is a T-shirt which has the logo of Pretty Simple. *The gymnastic beam in the "Training Facility" and "Training Mats" crime scenes of Marked for Death is created by a company called "Pretty Strong", which is an obvious parody of Pretty Simple. *After the player pieces back Odette Kamarov's mobile phone in Murder-Go-Round, the mobile brand's name reads "PrettyPhone", which is an obvious reference to Pretty Simple. *In the "Temple Interior" crime scene of Under the Skin, a rock displaying a "Pretty Simple" graffiti can be spotted at the right-hand side. Category:Gameplay Category:Criminal Case Information